What to do
by SilverDragon13
Summary: Izaya has a new client he met over the internet.Shes a young girl who says she hates life and is thinking about suicide, Izayas not convinsed and decides to play the suicide game with her, but what happens when things arnt what he thought they were.oc
1. Chapter 1 Unprodicted Sercomstans

Izaya laughed as he typed away on his key board. For the past few months he had been talking to a girl over the internet. It has started off casual; talking about school and small things that they liked to do, joking around. But as time went on they opened up more, or at least she did; Izaya was only lying to her. That's how Izaya came to know her name; Naomy. She talked about how much she hated her life; he played along saying that he hated life too, because he was bullied by others at school. When he asked why she hated life she never answered. This just made Izaya even more curious. He would go in depth about things that happened at school to try and get her to talk about what was going on that made her hate life so much, but he would only get vague answers. "It's the same thing every day, I can't take it anymore. It hurts so badly. Why can't I have a decent life?" she wrote. "I know what you mean. Every day I get home and I never want to go back to school, but my parents make me. They just don't understand what I'm going through." He wrote back. "Life's so unfair. What did we do to deserve this?" "Right?" there was a pause before she wrote back something that made him smile. "I've been thinking about suicide." "I have to, but I don't want to be alone." "Me either." She wrote back. He smiled even more; his thoughts going wild. 'She'll take the bait now, and I'll change she life forever.' "We should get together and kill ourselves so we won't be alone." He dropped the bait. "That's an excellent idea. But where and when?" she wrote back. "Ikebukuro is close to where we both live and it's the weekend. How about tomorrow? We can meet at Russia Sushi, I know this abandoned warehouse we can use." Izaya wrote back. "That sounds great, meet at 8:00. I have to go." Then just like that she logged off. Izaya wasn't expecting the abrupt log off, but ignored it. Maybe something came up. He just sat back thinking up a plain.

After an hour of thinking he had it all planed out. Most of his clients he would a false kidnapping or something massively traumatic, but there was just something about this girl that he wanted to take care of personally. So the plan was to pick her up like he was supposed to, take her to an abandoned warehouse and pull out two guns. One gun would be folly functional with real bullets. He would show her by shooting it at a can on the other side of the room. The other gun would be fake, but real enough that shed think it's real. He'd give her the real gun and he'd have the fake gun. At the count of three they would both pull the trigger and when she failed to pull the trigger and his only making a clicking sound he'd confront her about not really wanting to die. It would be perfect.

The next day Izaya couldn't help but to be excited about the encounter at 8:00. He went all around Ikebukuro without a care. He even had a bit of fun messing around with Shizuo, but always managed to escape. When he did he'd watch people in their daily life routines. He loved humans and how they react to things. Promptly at 7:45 he made his way to Russia Sushi and looked around for someone that looked like they were waiting for a friend. He spotted a girl about his age dressed in a black long skirt with a red long sleeved sweeter, short brown hair. She looked lost and helpless. "Excuse me but would you be Naomy?" He asked the young lady. The girl turnd to him saprised. "Um no, my names Kana." She answered. He smiled, "Sorry." He said and turned away. Never had he been wrong about finding his target. It was then that he realized his mistake. Normally he would have had her ware something to make her sand out, but she had logged off before he could confirm anything like that. He walked about three steeps from the lady thinking about how he was going to find Naomy when someone taped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help over hearing that you were looking for a girl named Naomy." Izaya turned to find that the person talking was a girl just a bit shorter than him. She had bandages wrapped around both arms, parts of both legs, her neck, her forehead, and her left eye was patched. There were a few scratches, some looked fresh with blood stile slightly oozing from them and some scabbed over. She was warring an obviously old T-shirt that had been black at one point but looked gray now and a pair of ripped and holy cappers, she was slightly dirty and her black hair was uncept. Izaya was shocked but quickly smiled. "Yea." He said. "Then you must me Izaya." She stated. Izaya nodded. She smiled happily and to his amazement hugged him. Something didn't feel right to him. But he ignored that feeling saying that she was putting on an act or something. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. They broke apart to hold hands with Izaya leading the way to an abandoned warehouse.

Once there Izaya set up a can on one side of the room while he and Naomy stood opposite of it. Izaya pulled the guns and showed them to Naomy. "We can use these. I stole them from my father's safe." He said. "Alright." "Here; I'll even show you its real." He said aiming the real gun and blasting the can away. "Can I see it?" she asked. "Sure." Izaya handed the real gun to Naomy who promptly pulled the clip out, checking that there were more bullets, pulled the slide back a few times to make sure that the case wasn't stuck in the chamber causing a jam, slid the clip back in, loaded a round into the chamber and fired it at the fallen can which was blown further away. Izaya was amazed that she knew how to handle a gun. Naomy seeing the look on his face smiled sadly. My parents own a lot of guns. Ever since I was little I've known how to use one." She paused looking down at the ground while fiddling with the safety switch. "Three days before our planed meeting I was holing one of those guns to my head, but before I pulled the trigger you popped into my head and I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you to suffer alone like that; not knowing what had happened." Izaya was stunned. He hadn't expected to hear that. "Can I ask you something Naomy?" he said truly wonder. "Sure." she said. "I've told you why I hate my life so much, but you've never told me why you hate yours so much and what happened to you?" He asked. Naomy looked even more down now. "M…my parents beat me every day. I don't even go to school and I'm not aloud out of the house. The only way I was able to come tonight was because I snuck out. If I'd been caught before they would have beaten me harder." Again Izaya want expecting to hear something like that or what happened next. Naomy stud up strait, head held high, raised the gun to her head and smiled. "Ready?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Monster

I do not own Durarara, but i do own my OC Naomy and the plot behind this story, of cours with some help from some Reviewers

Izaya had planned to stop her knowing that she would really pull the trigger to the gun, and he really did love all humans. He didn't was her to die even if she had a valid reason to want to die, but before he could even move to stop her the gun fell from her hand. It clattered as it hit the floor and miraculously didn't go off, but that's not what surprised him. It was the fact that she was falling to the ground that finally got him moving to caught her. With his speed he was able to get there before she hit the ground. His arms were wrapped around her torsal; his hands were on her back where he felt something sticky. When he looked it almost made him let go of her. Her back was covered in blood, which explained the reason why she fainted all of a sudden. He gently laid her down on her stomach and lifted the back of her shirt which felt like it would disintegrate from his touch it was so thin. Under her shirt he saw that her whole torsal was wrapped in bandages but that the wounds on her back were so fresh that the blood was just seeping through.

It clicked then that the reason she logged off so fast last night was that her parents must have caught her on the computer. He suspected that she probably wasn't supposed to be on it at all; leading to why she had always been on soo late at night when most normal people were asleep in bed. It amazed him that she had even had the strength to pick herself up out of bed from how battered her body was. Humans were truly amazing and fascinating. To Izaya Naomy was the strongest person he's ever known. Evan Shizuo probably wouldn't be able to get out of bed if he was this bad off; unless of cores Izaya showed up to taunt him.

Izaya sighed and polled out his cell phone going through his contacts until he got to Shinra's number. He pressed the little green button and waited for the underground doctor to answer his phone. Not too long after Shinra's happy voice came through the speaker. "Hello." "Hay Shinra, this is Izaya; how are you this fine evening?" "Oh Izaya hay, Celty and I are both fine." "That's great. I have a favor to ask you if you don't mind; of cores you don't. You see I have this friend; sort of a client really, and well she's not doing too well. I was hoping I could bring her by so you could take a look at her." Izaya said not really giving Shinra a way out of it. "Yea, no problem." Shinra said back. "We'll be there in a few minutes seeing as we're not too far from your place anyways." Izaya told him before hanging up. He looked back at Naomy with his smile growing bigger. "Naomy will definitely be the funniest client I've ever had to fix." He said. Izaya pulled Naomy's limp body up from the ground and hoisted her onto his back piggy back styli. Her arms hung loosely over his shoulders while her head rested in the crock of his neck; face facing to the inside so that her breath hit his neck. Izaya had his arms wrapped around her thighs so that his arms made a set; giving more support so she didn't fall. The sensation of her breath on his neck felt odd to him. He'd never really been close like this to someone. Then Izaya began to make his way to Shinra's.

Izaya had been walking through Ikebukuro for only two seconds before he had to doge a vending machine that had been hurled at him by his nemesis Shizuo. "IIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA I'LL KILL YOU." Shizuo yelled pulling a stop sign out of the ground and swinging it at Izaya. Maneuvering around with an unconscious person on his back made it harder to doge without dropping Naomy's body. "Now now Shizu-chan I think you should be a little more carful hurling things at me. You wouldn't want to injure the poor girl on my back now would you?" Izaya half taunted. In truth Izaya really didn't want anything more to happen. Shizuo looked at the girl on Izaya's back then back at Izaya looked even more pissed then he had been before. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SO TO THAT KID IZAYA?" Shizuo yelled. "My my Shizu-chan; whatever gave you the thought that I would do such a thing to one of my precise humans. This work was done by none other than Miss. Naomys vary own parents." Izaya told Shizuo who hearing this went on a rampage throwing the stop sign, then proceeded to kick and throw other things that were close by. One of those things just happened to be an unsuspecting passer byer. "WHAT KIND OF LOW LIFE DOES SUCH THINGS TO CHILDREN?" Shizuo yelled out. "My thoughts exactly." Izaya said while he began to run down the street now that Shizuo was distracted.

After his encounter with Shizuo, Izaya finally made it to Shinra's place. Taking one arm from supporting Naomy, Izaya knocked on Shinra's door. It was answered rather quickly by Shinra himself. "What took you so long Izaya? I thought you said you'd be here in only a few minutes and it's been half an hour. Where's your friend?" Shinra rambled. Izaya smiled while he walked into the apartment. "Sorry about that, I got a bit sidetracked by Shizuo. And my dear Nao-chan is passed out on my back." He said turning to show Shinra the battered Naomy. "WHAY HAPPENED TO HER?" Shinra yelled freaking out about how bad Naomy looked. "Her dear parents." Was all he said. Shinra sighed and began to walk to a spare room. "Lay her down on the bed." Shinra instructed Izaya who quickly yet carefully put Naomy on the bed stomach down. Izaya then took a set in a char not too far from the bed watching as Shinra treated Naomy's wounds. There were so many Izaya began to loss trace of all of them. There were wip marks on her back that looked like it had been going on for years. Scars layered on scars with scabs that had been tarring and then fresher ones. Some were even red and inflamed because of infection no doubt. Her legs were scratched and had pretty nasty rug burns along with broses; her arms were the same way. Around her neck were prominent hand prints where someone had tried to strangle her and a few scratched. Her forehead had a pretty nice gash in it that led from the outer corner of her right eyebrow and followed the arch up and around a few inches above the other corner of the same eyebrow. Her ribs and abdomen had multiple broses as well. Her left eye was the worst. It was bruised like everything else but there was a deep cut going vertical right through the middle of the eye. Like Kakashi from Naruto.

It took hours for Shinra to clean and re-wrap all of her wounds. When he was done his normal happy go lucky attitude was gone and he looked like he was about to cry/fain/have a complete brake down. He turned to Izaya. "I've never seen anything so brutal before. Even to Shizuo. I don't even think Shizuo would have survived this kind of brutality." Shinra said confirming Izaya's thoughts from earlier. Even Izaya was having a hard time seeing all the damage to Naomy. He sat back from his slouched form and ran a hand through his hair exhausted from the emotional strain. "Izay…" Shinra said causing Izaya to look at Shinra how was looking at the floor sadly. "You're not going to send her back to those people are you?" He said straining to even consider Naomys parents people. They couldn't be human; they just couldn't. If there was any way to personify a monster Naomy's parents were it. "There's no way I could send her back to that. She's human. Sending her back to those monsters would gust kill her and I love all my humans." Izaya said. But Izaya felt something weird that he'd never felt for a human before, something was pulling at a heart string inside him. He couldn't figure out why though. Was it just because she was in so much need of help? Shinra sighed out in relief. "Well that's good to hear." He said. Shinra turned around to his medical bag and pulled out bandages, creams and a few bottles of pills. "This is everything that you'll need to take care of her. Her wounds will have to be changed twice a day, maybe a little more depending on if they break open and start bleeding again. Once in the morning and again at night. I gave you some disinfectant, bandages and some topical creams to help the healing. There's a bottle of antibiotics to help kill of infection, a few vitamins to help boost her immune system and a pill that should help her gain some wait. She's too skinny. The antibiotics should be taken with every meal, and the vitamins should be taken once in the morning and again at night. She should also take it essay for a few weeks. A little walking around the apartment is fine but we don't want her to over stress herself, and she should also be in something baggy. Warring tight cloths will just irritate her wounds more." Shinra finished giving Izaya instructions. "Why can't she stay here with you? You are, after all a doctor." Izaya said softly. "My dad's coming by for a visit for about a month, so there's no room here. Besides, she's your client. Shouldn't you be the one taking care of her? I'll stop by to check on her progress every so often though." "Point taking. Well thank you for your help Shinra-chan." Izaya said standing up stretching. "I'll get you a bag for everything." Shinra said and walked out of the room. Izaya looked back at Naomy who was still passed out on the bed with new whit baggies. Izaya felt his eyes soften as he looked at her more. It just wasn't right to see such a pretty girl hurt so badly by the people that call themselves parents. They truly were monsters and Izaya felt nothing for them like he did the rest of his humans. Because they were just monsters.


	3. Chapter 3 Beyond His control

This chapter was edited by **ladybug888** who also went through and edited the whole story. But I'm not going to change the other chapters right now because I wanted to take a vote and see how everyone liked the new set up. Instead of the bulkier chapters like I had compared to the more spaced out one. But either way I'm going to re-do the other chapters when I get some response. **And a big thank you to you ladybug888 for all your help XD!**

P.S. I do NOT own Durarara, just my OC Naomy

Naomy didn't wake up for at least two days and Izaya was starting to wonder if she would ever wake up. Finally on the third day Izaya was checking on her when he saw her eyes flutter before opening completely.

"Ah Naomy, you've finally woken up. What a pleasant surprise. With the amount of damage there was I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't wake up." Izaya said in his always overzealous way. Naomy looked at him with a blank expression on her face, her eyes showing nothing but deadness.

"Why am I still alive?" she asked; her voice as dead as her eyes.

"Because my dear Nao-chan, I love all humans. My intention was always to help you." He paused to twirl around once before he continued. "You see at first I thought that you were just another person who took life for granted. But after I learned your history, or a bit of it I finally understood why it is you want to die. Your parents or lack there for of; made your life such a living hell that you know nothing else other than the darkness of it. You've never been shown the light of it. To live a life seeing the good should be the only way to live. My job now is to help you see the good in this world, so that you'll want to live."

The whole time he was talking Izaya was turning in intercut circles with his trade mark smirk. When he finished talking, he turned back around from the window to look at Naomy. However, Naomy only looked blankly at the white wall across from where she was laying seemingly not listening to a word that Izaya said. This caused Izaya to lose his smile and walk over to Naomy while tilting his head.

"Nao-chan are you feeling alright?"

"I should have just killed myself those three days before I meat you." Izaya felt like something was crushing him hearing this; especially when he realized that Naomy had started crying without making the normal sounds that come with crying, or that she was still not showing any emotion. "I was never meant to live, so why am I still here being tormented?" She had continued without blinking.

"Don't say such things Nao-chan. I'm here, and I love you like all my other humans." He said smiling thinking that maybe if she heard about how much he loved her she'd be happy. But he was wrong like he had been when he first started to play this game with Naomy, but this was starting to become something more than just a game, although Izaya hadn't realized it yet. Her crying had stopped by now.

"How could you possibly love me? You barely know me. Besides that, how could you love someone so damaged, so ugly, and so…worthless in life?" She said. Izaya didn't know how to answer her; something that had never happened before. Instead Izaya chose to change the subject.

"Neo-chan a friend of mine told me that your bandages have to be changed twice a day, and seeing as its morning it should not wait any longer." He said only to have Naomy say nothing and lay there like a pitiful lump. "Come now Neo-chan. It won't be that bad. Your wounds are doing great compared to the first night." But still he received no response from her.

Izaya found that despite what Naomy had said that she didn't put up a fuss when he un-wrapped her bandages. In fact with a little bit of persuasion Izaya was able to have Naomy sit up on her own, or hand him a specific item when he asked for it. But otherwise the task was done in silence. Izaya wiped his hands off on his pants when he was done.

"All done Neo-can~! Now I have a few pills that you need to take. It's just some antibiotics and vitamins to help you become heather sooner." He smiled at her. She said nothing; didn't even bother to look at him. Izaya walked over to the dresser where all the medicine was and took one out of every bottle before walking back over to Naomy and holding out his hand for her to take them, but she didn't move. "Naomy, come now, this is ridiculous. Take your medicine like a good girl and I'll buy you whatever you want." He tried to persuade her.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper. "What's the point in making me healthy when I'm just going to have to go home to die anyways?" So that was the problem; Naomy thought she had to go back to that place. Izaya smiled.

"You're not going back there to those monsters. You live here now; well until you're better that is. Then you'll find a job, maybe go to school, and live on our own in an apartment or something." He told her. She looked at him blankly again.

"You have no idea what they'll do to get me back." She told him in an even deader voice then she had ever used before. Something about this made Izaya slightly worried. Izaya was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a small soft hand come in contact with his larger hand. He looked down to see Naomy taking the pills out of his hand none the less and down then all in one dry swallow. He smiled at this. It was slight progress, or so he thought; which was good.

"I'll go make us something to eat. Anything in particular you want?" he asked hoping to get a response, but she had lapsed back into silence again not looking at him. Or maybe she wasn't making progress. Izaya didn't know.

Naomy's case was far more difficult then he'd thought it would be. He was grate at manipulating people easily, because of their expressions when he'd bring things up, but Naomy didn't show anything of the sort so how was he supposed to help her. This was uncharted territory for him and it made him uncomfortable for once. He didn't have control like he normally did.

Izaya had left the room for only a half hour maybe an hour, but when he came back Naomy was nowhere to be seen. He quickly set the plate of toast and jam down on the dresser and out of the corner of his eye found that the pair of scissors was missing.

"Shit." Izaya hissed out under his breath. He knew the only place she could have gone was the bath room. It was only across the hall and the door was normally left closed anyways so it would have drawn his attention. It was also the only room in the house that had a lock on it.

Izaya crossed to the closed door and knocked softly. "Nao-chan? Are you in there?" There was no answer however and the same string pulled at him again. "Nao-chan open the door. This isn't funny anymore." But again there was no answer. "If you don't open the door then I'm going to have to come in." He said still as nice as possible as to not scare her, but now she was scaring him.

Izaya backed up into Naomy's room getting a running start before he finally kicked the door down and sliding to a stop in the middle of the bathroom. Against the wall Naomy was slumped over with the pair of scissors in her right hand. One cut on each wrist going horizontally bleed slowly. It was enough to need stitches but not enough to cause fatal death. Izaya's eyes were wide though. The amount of blood on the floor made the once white tiles look like they had always been a deep red color.

"God damn it." Izaya said calmly and he regained his composure and walked over to Naomy. He cleaned her up and wrapped her wrists with extra bandages he had in the bathroom; then carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He pulled out his cell phone and called Shinra. Before Shinra could even speak Izaya was already talking.

"Hey Shinra, it's Izaya I need you to come over immediately. Naomy kind of had an accident." Then just like that he hung up.

In the short fifteen minutes it took Shinra to get to Izaya's apartments the blood in the bathroom had been cleaned up. Which left him to once again to sit in a chair watching as Shinra fixed Naomy's wounds.

"Well they were only small gashes so they were easy to fix. What also helped was she didn't cut too deep and that she didn't even know the right way to cut if she had wanted to die." Shinra said as he held up one of Naomy's wrists. "See she cut horizontally, not vertically. Cutting horizontally the veins can be stitched. But vertically leaves the vein un-repairable." Shinra explained.

"Either way, I don't find it too pleasant finding one of my lovely humans cutting themselves." Izaya said solemnly.

"You know Izaya, maybe you should take her to someone else to get help." Shinra didn't get a chance to say anything else other than that.

"No. She's my client. I'll help her." Izaya said getting angry for once; leaving Shinra stunned. Shinra had never seen Izaya get made before. Sighing Shinra gave up.

"Alright Izaya, but if you need anything just call. Maybe she needs more help than just you." He suggested and walked out of the apartment leaving Izaya to think about what he said.


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares & Breaking through

Beta by ladybug888

Izaya sat waiting in his living room for Naomy to wake up. While waiting he busied himself with the Dollars chat room.

Taro Tanaka: Did hear! A girl; Naomy Shizoy went missing.

Kanra: Yea I heard, but she could have just run away.

Setton: But why would she want to? Her parents are rich. She has everything she could want.

Kanra: Maybe her life really wasn't all that great living with her parents.

Taro Tanaka: What do you mean?

Kanra: Maybe her parents were abusive and she couldn't take it any more so she left.

Setton: Why would you think that? Her parents are trying everything to get her back.

Taro Tanaka: Maybe she was kidnapped.

Kanra: If she was kidnapped the kidnappers would have made a ransom by now. It's been three days.

Setton: Aliens?

Taro Tanaka: What would Aliens want with her though?

Setton: To experiment on.

Kanra: They would have taken someone people wouldn't miss though. That way people wouldn't expect them.

Taro Tanaka: Do you really think she would have ran away?

Setton: But why? She has everything!

Kanra: Just because you're rich doesn't mean happiness Setton.

Izaya was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Naomy'r room. With a simple click of the mouse he logged off and rushed up the stars to her room. Inside Naomy was thrashing around screaming. "NO PLEACE I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP THE PLATE. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY."

"She's still sleeping." Izaya said to himself. "Must be reliving a memory through one of her dreams."

"NOT THE BELT, NOOOOO." Naomy screamed again, bringing Izaya back to reality.

With the amount of knowledge he had, Izaya knew that it was dangerous to wake up a person having a nightmare like this. The person who was having the nightmare might lash out and hurt the person doing the waking, but he didn't know any other way of helping her, so without any regard of what might happen to him Izaya attempted to wake her.

"Nao-chan, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He said while shaking her shoulder only to have her scream and thrash out more. "Naomy. Naomy, wake up." Izaya tried again. But shaking her shoulder was doing nothing to help, and if she kept thrashing like she was it would tear the stitches in her wrists and re-open the wounds on her back.

Izaya suddenly was thrown back from Naomy. She had hit him pretty hard in the chest sending him back. The only way Izaya could stop her was to restrain her somehow. Without thinking he got back up and caught her flailing arms. He pulled them to cross her chest and managed to wrapped his arms around her; holding her to him. With her back pressed to his chest Izaya could feel Naomy's heart beating rapidly.

The instant Izaya was holding her though Naomy stopped screaming. She was still thrashing a bit, but nowhere near as bad as before. After a few minutes even her thrashing had stopped and her heart rate beat in sync with his. Slowly Izaya let go of her arms and began to get up from the bed. He froze as Naomy turned to face him. Still half lying down Naomy grabbed onto the front of his shirt in her sleep and wouldn't let go.

Looking down at her tears were still running down her cheeks. In a soft whimpering whisper Naomy said, "Please don't leave me." And sniffled. Not being able to get up anyways Izaya lay back down and using one hand whipped away the stray tears, before wrapping his arms around her again. She shifted a bit, snuggling into him. His breath hitched for a second as a warm feeling spread though his chest.

Why did Naomy make him feel like this? It was something he'd never felt before. What was the feeling he had anyways? As the confusing thoughts played over and over in his mind Izaya drifted off to sleep too.

After an hour Izaya woke up when he felt a shift in the mattress. Taking a look at Naomy, he expected to see her awake. Her eyes were still closed, but she began to shift more and more; a tell tale sign that she was waking up. Not wanting to scare her Izaya got up from the bed and sat in the chair in the corner.

When she finally woke up, the first thing she saw was Izaya sitting there with his right elbow on the arm rest and his hand cradling his head.

"Did you have a nice nape Nao-chan?" He asked. Blinking a few times in surprised Naomy nodded her head. Every time she woke up he was always there waiting for her, and that confused her. He never seemed to do anything to her while she slept, so then why was he always there when she woke up? "That's good to hear. I was afraid you might have had nightmares." He said trying to see if he could get any reaction from her.

Not expecting one though Izaya was surprised when she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I did, but then in my dream someone was hugging me and the darkness went away." She said nearly in a whisper.

Izaya's eyes widened before he smiled. "That must have been nice." He said. At least it had helped her and he knew what to do next time this happened.

Naomy nodded again. "It was nice to finally know what it was like to be hugged. My parents never hugged me before."

"You've never been hugged before?" He asked intrigued.

Shaking her head she told him, "Only in this dream."

"Someone must be looking out for you then." Izaya said.

"Like…a guardian angel?" Just then her stomach growled indicating that she was hungry. Her eyes widened in fear. "I'm sorry. I'm not really hungry. My stomach just does that sometimes." She tried to cover up.

"No need to hide it. If you're hungry just say so and I'll get you something to eat. Its only natural to be hungry." Izaya told her; pausing to give her a smile. "So would you like something to eat then?" He asked. Still sitting he waited for her to answer.

Naomy sat thinking for a minute. Was it a trap so that he could hurt her for asking for something? Her parents had done that before, but then why hadn't he done something before now. She didn't have a chance to think on it any more when her stomach growled again. She looked up at Izaya with fear again, but he showed no hatred or disgust. Instead he smiled at her. "Well?" He asked.

Too afraid to speak Naomy simply nodded. It wasn't much but to Izaya that simple node was a small break through. With that Izaya got up and left the room to get her something to eat. And unlike last time; when he came back with some toast and a glass of milk Naomy was still sitting in her bed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Good

Sorry it took so long writers block and all ug Hope you like it XD this chapter has not be batad yet, I can't get ahold of them and I didn't want to leave you all hanging. I am working on the next chapter right now though it's a very slow proses, im in one of those slightly slow parts that's hard to get through lol.

Chapter 5 The Good

Things didn't seem too bad after that little break through. Naomy stayed in bed for another week building up her strength and letting the wounds heal. Every so often though, Izaya would have her walk around the apartment. The first couple of times Izaya had to couch her because her legs would give out. It was almost like a baby learning how to walk. She was gaining a bit of weight back which Shinra said was a really good thing. Her wounds were left un-bandaged in the day time to let them air out, until she got tiered and Izaya would have to re-bandage her for bed. She still needed to take the vitamins and weight gaining pills, but the infection was all cleared up. She mostly listened to Izaya talk about different things, and he asked her opinion. She didn't say too much still afraid that he would hurt her but with the bit of incerigment Izaya gave her she would give him small replies. At night however, Izaya would find himself waking up from Naomy screaming in the room down the hall. So he would get up, make his way to her room and hold her like he did the first time. Every time she would end up holding onto him; keeping him from being able to go back to his room. Then he would fall asleep holding onto her and waking up sometime before her and sit in the chair by her bed. Within a few minutes she would normally wake up.

Almost every day was like that for that time. Today Izaya decided that he was going to try to get Naomy to talk about what her parents did to her. There was one specific question he needed to know. Both of them were already up. He was sitting at his computer while she sat on the couch not too far away.

Izaya spun his chair to look at Naomy. "Nao-chan I need to speak to you about something vary important." He said. Naomy only nodded. He got up from his chair and sat next to her, causing her to flinch away a bit. Izaya was used to it and had been slowly working on it. "I need you to start telling me what happened with your parents." He told her.

Naomy froze like a statue; her musicals tensed up so much that Izaya though the tendons might snap. Her eyes got really big and it almost seemed like she had stopped breathing it was so shallow. She wasn't ready for this; Izaya could tell. It was still too fresh, too new. But he had to ask this one question; he had to know. "Alright Naomy; you don't have to tell me." He already knew some of the things that had happened do to her nightly nightmares.

Naomy relaxed a bit but tensed back up when Izaya began talking again. "There's just one question I have to know the answer to. I know you don't want to talk about it but it's a yes or no question, a simple nod will do, but I need to know." Izaya practically pleaded; which surprised him. This was something that he'd never had to ask a client before. He took a breath and softly asked. "Did he…rap you?" It was silent too long for Izaya and he was almost starting to think that her silliness meant that she had been. But just before he gave into this thought Naomy whispered. "No." Izaya breathed a sigh of relief at hearing this. It was a very good thing to hear and some tension left his body.

Izaya smiled and clapped his hands together once. "On that note we have to go out and do a few things."

Naomy looked at him confused before timidly asking. "What kind of things?"

"Well my dear Nao-chan, we have to get you some new cloths. You can't keep warring my cloths forever. We also need to go grocery shopping. Then we can just walk around the city a bit. You could use the fresh air. But first you need to take a shower." Izaya told her. He had noticed that the only way she'd take a shower was if he told her it was alright; to which he had been telling her every day that it was alright to use it whenever she wanted. It was aperient that she wasn't allowed to use it whenever she wanted when she was living with those monsters.

"Are you sure it's alright? I used it yesterday and the day before." She said.

"Oh Nao-chan, you can take a shower three times a day and I won't care. You see people take a shower every day if not twice a day."

"Really?" Naomy said quietly surprised with wide eyes. All Izaya did was smile and nod. "So then I can use it tomorrow too?" she asked and Izaya nodded. "And the day after that?" She asked to confirm this wasn't a lie. When Izaya nodded again Naomy smirked a bit and left the living room.

"Oh Nao-chan, what am I going to do with you? You're the most innocent human I've ever known." Izaya said to himself; propping his head on his right hand. "Incent and broken; how tragic." Izaya heard the water turn on in the shower and smiled. It had taking nearly a week to teach her how to set up the shower. She had kept forgetting to pull up the shower piece on the spigot.

While Naomy was in the shower Izaya played around with his estranged board game. Off to one side was a battleship peace with almost all the wholes filed, but one prong was missing. Though the battleship was practically by itself; two pieces were three spots away from it. A tall, white chest peace stood next to it and a bit further up was a smaller black peace; but otherwise there was nothing close by. Suddenly a slender hand placed a white go peace one place away from the battleship peace; just next to it. Looking up, Izaya saw Naomy standing there.

"Sorry, but it looked like something was missing." She said timidly.

Izaya smiled. "No. It's fine." What she didn't realize thought was that the battleship represented her. The peg that had been removed represented the progress she had made. He didn't know about the peace that she had placed next to the battleship though. What was that supposed to represent? It did look better placed like this though.

Naomy was warring one of his black shirts that was relatively loss on her and a pair of his black pants that had a belt holding them up as much as it could. The belt had to have holes added to it just to make it small enough for her and the extra tail had to be cut off because of how long it was. The pant legs swam around her feet; nearly tripping her. Not only that, but considering they were supposed to be "skinny" jeans; they were baggy on her. Her hair that once had been matted and un-kept was now brushed and tamed; falling to around her ears. Some of it had to be cut because of how matted it had been.

"Well Nao-chan, we should get going." Izaya said standing up and putting on his cote, it had become cold outside in the few weeks that Naomy came to live with him. He waited by the door as Naomy put on her shoes and stud up. Izaya stood there with her waiting for her to put on her jacket when he remembered that she didn't have one. He turned around to the closet behind him and took out one of his extra coats. He turned back to Naomy with a smile on his face. "Here Nao-chan, put this on. Wouldn't want you to end up with a cold would we?" He said.

Naomy blinked and softly took the coat from him and gently slipped it on. The arms fell past her hands and the waist fell to her knees. The cote swallowed her in its blue fuzziness. With her innocent face slightly short stature and small frame she looked adorable; especially as she fumbled to zip it up. Izaya chuckled a bit and ended up zipping it up for her and rolled the sleeves up a bit so that her hands were free and the fuzzy cuffs still showed.

Just like that, they were out the door and walking down the streets. Izaya had planned to do the shopping in Shinjuku so they would be close to the apartment. Later, after shopping, Izaya planned to wander around Ikebukuro. He wanted to see how Naomy would react to other people; sure she would be around people while shopping. But he wanted to see what would happen around people he personally knew.

Izaya took Naomy to a clothing store and through the doors. There in front of Naomy were racks and racks of different cloths. There were long sleeves, t-shirts, tank tops, strapless; all of which were different colors and different styles. The pants were the same way; pants, shorts, capris. She didn't know what to do. She'd never been shopping before. Was she supposed to pick out the cloths or let Izaya pick them out? If she was supposed to pick them out; what was aloud and what wasn't aloud? Izaya saw the nervous look she had; looking back and forth between racks and racks of cloths. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Well are you going to look around or not?" He asked her nicely.

"I've never been shopping before." Was all she said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." He told her with a smile and grabbed her hand leading her into the racks of cloths.

Izaya held up two pairs of pants. One was light blue flares with white embroidered flowers at the cuffs of the legs, the other pare was dark blue boot cut with swirl designs on the back pockets. "Which one do you like?" He asked. Naomy hesitated for a little bit before taping the dark blue pare. Izaya put the other pairs back and handed them to her to hold onto. Almost half way through shopping Naomy started to pick out some of her own cloths. She was still timed about it; showing Izaya what she had picked out to make sure it was okay to get.

Naomy ended up having to try on everything that had been picked out to make sure it fit right. Even then she didn't know how things were supposed to fit so Izaya had her show off each outfit. Their shopping experience only took amazingly an hour. In all, Naomy ended up with three pairs of pants, two pairs of capris, three pars of shorts, five long sleeved shirts, three t-shirts, three tank tops, two sun dresses, a pack of under ware, socks, a few bras, a belt, and a new cot that matched Izaya's. Everything fit nicely into two medium bags.

She ended up leaving the store warring the first pair of pants she picked out, a black long sleeved shirt with a dark purple shit over top that had silver butterflies on in and her new cot. On their way to the grocery store, Izaya carried the bags of cloths. When Naomy had found out how much it was going to cost; she insisted that she didn't need that much cloths. But Izaya had ignored her and paid for it all taking the bags for her and just pulled her out the store and down the street.

It didn't take them long to get to the grocery store. Izaya grabbed a cart, putting the two bags of cloths in it; then he picked Naomy up placing her in the basket as well. Naomy panicked at first but calmed down once she was set in the basket. "Anything you want just grab off the shelf alright." Izaya told Naomy. He began pushing the cart at a fast pass while making," Vroom Noises and when they turned the corners he made skidding noises.

As they passed down each ails Naomy eyed different things. Half of them were things she had always wanted to try but was never allowed to have. Almost everything she looked at ended up in the cart. She never once grabbed anything off the shelf though. A lot of the things in the cart were junk food; chips, cookies, pop, but other things made it in too, like chicken, some vegetables, and sushi. They were passing down the last ails when Naomy finally showed any interest in what she wanted other than a glance. The freezer ails with all the ice cream. It was the one thing; the only thing she had ever really truly wanted to try in her whole life. Even if it meant getting killed by her parents, but they never had any in the house. She turned her head every which way looking at all the different flavors, brands, packaging and size. But the moment she looked at the price she stopped. It was too expensive. Izaya wouldn't want to pay for something like that.

It surprised her that the cart stopped and Izaya came around to face her. "Which kind do you like?" He asked smiling. But she just shook her head. She didn't know, and it was too expensive. "Aw come on Nao-chan, I know you want some. It's no problem; really." He told her trying to encourage her to be a little more outgoing.

"I…it's fine. It's expensive and you already bought me a lot of cloths." She told Izaya.

"Come now Nao-chan. It's really no big deal. I have quite a bit of money. What I bought for you barley touches what I have in my account." He reassured her.

Naomy looked up to look at Izaya slightly skeptical about what he was saying, but all he did was reaching out to her and easily lifted her out of the cart. Her hands landed on his shoulders as the cart shifted under her, making her feel unstable. Once her feet hit the ground she timidly pulled her hands back and moved away from Izaya; taking in a better look at the different ice creams. There were chocolate based ones, chary based ones, vanilla based once. There were so many; how was she supposed to choose one?

"What kind do you like?" She finally decided to ask Izaya.

"I don't care much for sweets." He told her honestly. He watched as Naomy looked at the cart filed with junk food, most of them sweets.

"Then…why did you…?" She looked at him as he cut her off.

"Because it seemed you wanted them." He told her smiling. But instead of smiling at him for what he did; she knitted her eye brows together in confusion. Izaya wrapped his arms around her loosely. "Don't worry about it Nao-chan. I'm doing this because I care." He let go of her then walked up and down the ail with his hands behind is back smiling. "Now what kind of ice cream do you want?" He asked her.

Naomy stud there, not knowing what to do. He already bought her tons of cloths and now he was buying her foods she wanted. Was this really okay? Was he paining something to get her into trouble? Trouble, that was it; he was going to snap at her soon. She felt like running or curling up in a corner to cry. Tears were starting to make their way down her face. Quickly she tried to wipe them away with her small fists. But it was too late; Izaya had seen them and rushed over to her sincerely worried about her. 'Oh no he's mad at me. Now I'm going to be in trouble.' Naomy thought to herself.

"Nao-chan! Are you alright?" Izaya asked. He went to lay a confoting hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from him. Not like she normally would either, but more violently. He stopped then; realizing that she was breaking down. Maybe he pushed her too far with all this at once. He watched as she slowly sunck to the floor with her knees to her chest and small arms and fists pulled to herself. Her fists covered her face. He didn't even stop to think. Izaya sat beside her and pulled her into himself; just holding her. He was so used to doing this already that it was just natural. "Now, now Nao-chan; there's no need to cry. You're alright; you're not in trouble or going to be in trouble." When she calmed down to just sniffling Izaya helped Naomy up and lifted her into the cart.

Naomy thought about what Izaya said. She wasn't in trouble or ever going to be in trouble. He also said that he was doing all of this because he cared about her. Did he really care about her? Was it really okay to ask for things she wanted. There was only one way to know and she was scared as hell to test it. She sat there as Izaya pushed the cart down the aisle with no intent to test out her theory. But just as they were about to exit the ail Naomy saw what she wanted; or The ice cream she wanted.

Impulsively she called out. "I want that." Loud enough to make Izaya stop and thinks like whether or not she really just said that. But he smiled seeing her looking right at a tub of ice cream with a gleam in her eyes. He stepped away from the cart and to the freezer holding the treasure she wanted and grabbed a tub of Chocolate Cherry Garcia. Maybe it wasn't too hard on her. She just had to really want something. Thinking about that; Izaya wondered if the cloths they bought were anything she really wanted. But then why would she have showed them to him if she didn't want them?

After Izaya put the ice cream in the cart and thought about the little ordeal they continued on to the check counters. It wasn't long before the two were on their way out of the store and on headed home to drop off the things that had been bought. Naomy wasn't carrying anything again and trailed closely behind Izaya as he made his way back the way they had come. Izaya would look back every so often to make sure that Naomy was still there. He saw that she always seemed to keep her head down; more so the she had been. Most likely because Izaya had bought a lot of things the Naomy had wanted or needed and she felt bad about it, or perhaps ashamed.

Once they got back to Izaya's apartment Izaya took everything to the kitchen; setting the bags on the counter. He grabbed the bags of cloths and handed them to Naomy. "Here you go Nao-chan. You can go put these away in your room alright?" He said. Naomy looked up from where she had been looking and carefully took the bags of cloths from his hands. She quickly looked back down again and made her way to the room that was designated as hers. While Naomy was putting her cloths away Izaya put away all the food and started on making lunch for them. It was best to eat now before leaving to go to Ikebukuro.

Lunch was sushi that had been made the night before and some noodles. Izaya made sure that Naomys meals were high crabbed so that shed gain weight and have energy. Naomy only ate about five or six pieces of sushi and a three fourth cut of noodles, but it was better than what she had been eating.

After Izaya finished eating his food and cleaning up, Izaya decided that they'd better get going to Ikebukuro. "Are you ready Nao-chan?" he asked her wetly.

Naomy only nodded. She followed him out the door and back onto the street. Izaya led the way to Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro was different from where Izaya lived. It was in a term; crazy. There was always vending machines, stoplight pulls and quit a few other very heavy objects flying through the air. There seemed to be fights on every corner. It was hard to keep track of everything that went on in Ikebukuro.

When they arrived on the streets of Ikebukuro people seemed to instinctively move away from Izaya. Naomy didn't notice this though because she kept her head down; not really watching what was going around her. And because of that she didn't notice that she had started to lag behind Izaya, and Izaya lost track of her for a moment because of the crowd. So it came to no surprise to anyone that Naomy bumped into someone.

Frightened by this Naomy slowly looked up to see who she bumped into and what they would do to her. Near tears Naomy saw a tall blond guy that was very muscular warring a bartender suit.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." She whispered as tears started to fall down her face.

"Hun?" The tall blond said looking down at Naomy. He seemed a bit irritated by her crying until it struck him. He'd seen her before. That flea Izaya was carrying her on his back and she had been seriously injured. Izaya had said that it was her parents that had hurt her; though Shizou had his dowts. "Well you seem like you've healed up. How are you doin kid?" Shizou asked trying to ignore that fact that she was crying.

Naomys crying came down to just sniffling; shocked by what this stranger was saying. "What?" She didn't know that he had seen her before or anything.

"NAO-CHAN!" Izaya yelled as he came running out of the crowd of people she had become lost in. "There you are. I see you bumped into Shizo-chan. And how are you Shizo?" Izaya said as he pulled Naomy closer to himself trying to calm her down.

"IIIZAAYAAA!" Shizou yelled and was about to pull a stop sign from the ground when he saw how Naomy flinched away from him.

"Now, now Shizo-chan your scaring Nao-chan." Izaya pulled her closer whispering into her ear. "It's alright Nao-chan Shizaou won't hurt you. He just doesn't like me is all." Naomy calmed down when she knew that she wasn't the one that Shizou was angry at.

Putting aside his hatred toured Izaya, Shizou began talking to him. "How are things going with her by the way? Where her injury's too bad?"

"She had quite a number of injuries. They were pretty bad. Some of them were infected and she's too skinny. She has a lot of scars…." Naomy heard them talking but stopped listening when she looked out to the road having seen something small in the middle of it. In a split second she tore herself out of Izayas arm and ran out into the road. Izaya turned in surprise to see what she was doing when he way her in the middle of the road about to get hit by a car. His heart contracted with panic. What was she thinking? "NAOMY!"

Shizou had turned to see her run out into the road as well, also spritzed by her action. Instinctively Shizou ran out into the road and throw himself in between Naomy and the oncoming car; stopping it and pushing it back a few feet. He turned to Naomy pissed off at her action but again was able to stop himself from losing it on her. Instead he picked her up by the back of her cot collar and carried her back to the side walk where Izaya was standing stunned.

When Shizou set her down in front of Izaya; Izaya grabbed Naomy by the shoulders lightly. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed." He said softly. Naomy had tears in her eyes again but merely stud there looking into her lightly crossed arms. Izaya looked down at her arms and saw a small fury head pop out.

"Meow." The creature cried. Izaya found a small kitten cradled in Naomys arms. "Oh you saw a kitten in the road about to be hit, so you went after it." Izaya hadn't expected Naomy to risk her life for a small kitten. It had scared the fuck out of him when she did that, and though he was upset with her he kept himself calm. She saved a life after all; even if it was a kitten.

"Are you serious? You ran out into the road to save a kitten? A KITTEN!" Shizou yelled.

"But she's injured." Naomy said as she held up the kitten for them to see. Sure enough the little kitten had cuts and blood covering her.

"MEOW!" The kitten called again and turned her head and started to lick Naomy's face. Naomy stopped crying and looked at the kitten surprised. But then she stared to giggle with a small smirk on her face. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." Naomy said to the small kitten. Naomy stopped giggling though when she remembered that she was living with Izaya. It was his choice if the kitten got to stay there or not. She looked at him scared that she was going to get into trouble.

"It's fin Nao-chan. You can keep the kitten."

Naomy's eyes widened in shock. She thought that she was going to get hurt for sure. "Really?"

"Why of cores Nao-chan. If she makes you that happy why shouldn't you get to keep her?" Izaya said with his head tilted to the side and his arms out in that why-not way. He felt something collide into him and looked down when he felt little arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, thank you so much Izaya." Naomy said looking up at him from where she had buried herself into him while giving him a hung. Izaya felt his heart flutter at this. Maybe it was a good thing she went out today. She seemed to be making a lot more progress.


	6. Chapter 6 Watch her back

Sorry it took so long, been really busy lately and vary confused and lost and OMG I wish parents were easier to deal with. Also been having some health problems don't worry nothing to freak out about just stupid insurins people messing up everything and lots of pain and blah blah blah. College issues as well and work and blah blah blah.

P.S. please do ignore my babbling just need to vent. Any ways if anyone was wondering I got a 97% on that paper I had and am holding so fare a straight 4.0 in this semester. And without any further ado the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out.

Chapter 6 Watch her back

Shizuo was still pissed that Naomy had risked her life for a kitten. He didn't understand it; why was Izaya letting her off so easily? Izaya had been just as worried as he had been, but then when she showed him the kitten he seemed like it was fin. It wasn't fin though; she could have died.

"You're really not going to tell her how dumb a move she pulled?" Shizuo said from the side line.

"No. Like I said; Naomy saved a life, even if it was a kitten. A life is a life, and I can't get made at her for that." Izaya told Shizuo. Off to the side Naomy was playing with the little kitten not paying attention to what the two were talking about. "Say Shizuo, I need to talk to you about something important. It's about Naomy." Izaya said sincerely.

This caught Shizuo off geared and his anger dissipated. "What about her flea?" Shizuo said while tilting his head back and to the left.

"Well I'm worried about her. You see she told me that her parents would do anything to get her back, and I've found some chat sights online saying that they're looking for her. If she is ever out on the streets by herself for some reason I need you to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Hun? So their lookin for her. But why the hell would they want her back if they hate her so much?"

"Because you stupid protozoan; if they leave her out to do as she pleases and she decides to tell people about what they did to her, their reputation will be ruined and their business will collapse. They'll be thrown into prison and all their money will go to her. They won't be rich anymore."

"But why do they hate her in the first place I wonder?" Shizuo said.

"Dose that really matter? The worst part is if they get a hold of her; they won't just beat her like last time…they'll kill her." Izaya practically snarled only low enough for Shizuo to hear though. The cigarette that was between Shizuos lips dropped onto the ground. "Do you understand now, why it's so important that Naomy stays safe?"

"Yea I got it. Don't worry I've got her back." A sneeze was heard from the sidelines. Looking over they both saw Naomy wiping her nose and then yawn. "Looks like you should take her back home now."

Izaya nodded. "Nao-chan say bye to Shizuo, we're going to head back home."

Naomy looked up from her kitten. Her eyes were half lidded and she yawned again. Naomy stumbled over to Izaya and Shizuo while she used her left fist to rub her eye; trying to rid the sleep from her eye. Her right arm was holding the kitten.

"Is she even going to be able to walk back to Shinjuku? She can barely keep her eyes open." Shizuo said.

"I'm okay Shizuo-sama." Naomy said in her tiered timid voice. Shizuo and Izaya looked at her stunned. She just referred to Shizuo as someone much higher in rank then herself. Most people just refer to Shizuo as a monster. Naomy bumped into Izaya and would have fallen over if he hadn't of caught her. Her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow. The kitten started to slip from her right arm but Shizuo caught the little fur ball.

"Well I didn't expect her to pass out like this, but I suppose I did push her a bit more then I should have." Izaya said.

"You pushed her over her limit?" Shizuo growled.

"It's not like I meant to." Izaya growled back as he re-a gusted Naomy in his arms. "Naomy's been through enough as it is. Now put her kitten in one of her coat pockets so I can take her home." Izaya told Shizuo; who simply did what he was told. He was too shocked that Izaya wasn't trying to make Naomys life a living hell. He'd almost say that Izaya was becoming close to the girl. But that had to be impossible; Izaya never got close to anyone to help them, only to harm them.

Shizuo put those thoughts out of his mind as he watched Izaya lift Naomy onto his back and began to walk away. The kittens head pocked out of the coat pocket for a second and looked straight at Shizuo and then meowed before looking at Izaya and the Naomy only to tuck herself back into Naomy's pocket. "Bye Shizuo-sama." A small whisper came from Naomy before they got too far apart.

Izaya had no problems getting Naomy home and into bed. After covering her with a blanket; he left her to rest and made his way into the living room. He logged onto his computer and into the Dollars chat room. He'd been trying to get more information on Naomy's parents so he could devise a plain to keep Naomy safe, but there really had been nothing to go on. The only things he heard were that they were looking for her and were making it a big publicity schema. A video of a news feed had been posted. In it Naomy's mother was crying pleading for whoever took Naomy to give her back. Her husband just stud behind her with on hand on her shoulder as conferred as his face adorned a slightly sad/stoic look to it. But Izaya could tell that it was all fake and it made him physically ill to see such a thing.

As Izaya surfed the chat room a new blog caught his eye. It was labeled simply "Naomy". He opened the blog and began to read. The people blogging weren't very important in his plains though he knew everything about them.

"Naomys parents are still looking for her. They look so devastated. Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't think she was kidnaped. I think she ran away."

"I think they're just trying to get everyone's attention. This "Naomy" person probably doesn't even exist."

"How could you say such a thing? Naomy is a real person."

"I heard that they were abusing her and she ran away to kill herself. She's probably dead by now."

"Then why can't they find her body?"

"Their abusive alright. I use to live next to them. Naomy would scream all the time and beg them to stop but they wouldn't. I was going to help her but then my parents told me to shut up and we ended up moving to America. I'm SORRY NAOMY!"

"If that's true then if she's still out there we need to keep her safe. I fell into some info about how her parents were conducting their search. Their starting with towns close to where they live, and just walking the streets. It's like they know she ran away and they will find her walking around. Their also asking people if they'd seen her. "

"Well that doesn't sound very complex or anything."

"No but it is effective."

After that the rest of the posts were rather boring and told him nothing but the same shit that he's already heard. With a sigh Izaya logged off his computer and decided that he should get some sleep. It had grown late by the time he had found the blog and finished reading it. There wasn't much to it but he re-read it to make sure he hadn't missed anything that may have been vital.

Before Izaya retired to his room he went to Naomy's room to check on her. Looking into her dark room he could still see that Naomy curled up in her blankets, like a cocoon with her new kitten right next to her. Through the near silence of the room he could hear the soft purring of the kitten that was curled up next to Naomy. Izaya smiled and closed the door behind him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Naomy started to scream in her sleep again, but maybe the kitten would help some. Animals had some kind of "healing" property. It wasn't exactly known why they helped so much but it was worth it. Izaya closed the door quietly behind him as he left to his room.

Naomy wok up to the rustle of her blankets. Sleepily she looked down at the kitten that was shifting around as it woke up. Looking out the window, Naomy saw that it was early out. It was only about one in the morning. Most people were still asleep. She shifted uncomfortably and got up from her bed to use the rest room. Naomy heard the soft thud of her kitten jump down from her bed and follow her in the bathroom. When she was done Naomy looked through the cabinets in the bathroom. She still had to bandage the kittens' wounds. Once she found some bandages and disinfectants she stepped out of the rest room and walked into the living room. Because she was awake now she couldn't go back to sleep. Once she was up, she was up. Naomy picked up her kitten and began to clean and wrap the wounds the kitten had. While she was bandaging the kittens' wounds she wondered what she should name it. First she needed to know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Maybe I should just name you something that could go either way. I don't know how to tell the difference." A list of names ran through her head as she finished wrapping the last wound. 'Aki', 'Hiro', but as she was thinking of a third name Naomy heard the door to the apartment open and felt her kitten slip out of her hands. Looking over she saw a women with black hair the was pulled back in a bun walk in. Naomys kitten slipped out the door. Naomy's eyes widened and her hand went out almost as if she could grab the kitten before it completely got away. It didn't take long for Naomy to get up and follow after the kitten. With her shoes quickly slipped on and no jacket Naomy chased the kitten down the stars. "No wait kitty, you can't leave me!" she said out loud. Not like a scream but not like a whisper either; it was pleadingly. Every time Naomy got close enough to grab the kitten it seemed to just slip through her fingers, and as they got to the entrains to the outside the kitten slipped by a person just leaving the building. "Please stop that kitten." She pleaded to the person that had just left the building. He looked at the kitten that just passed him then back to Naomy.

"Get it yourself, I'm busy." He told her grumpily. With no time to spare Naomy chased after the silver gray fur ball.

She called out to it every so often, "Please stop kitty." But it ignored her and kept running. The hard cold air was hard on Naomys lungs as she ran after it. Her chest hurt from breathing in the cold air, but she ignored it and chased after the kitten still. She didn't realize that the kitten was running into Ikebukuro.

Naomy watched as the kitten slipped into an old abandoned building and was just about to follow it when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stooped and looked; just down the side walk were her parents. Naomy rushed to make her way into the abandoned building her kitten had slipped into, but the hole it had slipped through was too small for her to slip through. Her heart started too pounded more than it had been from running. The heat she had felt from all the running suddenly left her cold and shivering, her breath could be seen in small white puffs of air and she began to panic; tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. What was she going to do now? If they saw her, surely they would drag her back to that dark place and…and… Would they let her live; maybe just torcher her worse then they had before? No…surely they meant to kill her now. All the trouble she had put them through trying to find her; they would kill her for it. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? This couldn't really be happening.

"Hay it's…Naomy right?" A voice said from behind her. Naomy quickly turned around to see Shizuo sanding there looking at her. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Shi..zuo-Sama?" she whispered tearfully.

"What's with the tears kid?" He asked. Instead he caught her looking down the side walk instead and frowned her looking at an older couple that looked like they were dressed in rich cloths. The women also looked kind of like Naomy. "Those your parents?" He asked looking back at her watching them. They were getting closer by the second. The only reason they hadn't seen her yet was because the streets were already too crowded, and she was so short. Shizuo saw her node her head and he could tell that her shaking was getting worse the closer they were getting. He quickly lightly pushed her into the door way of the abandoned building and stud in front of her. All he did was stand there smoking his cigarette like he was waiting for someone or was thinking about something.

"Excuse me sir have you seen this girl?" Naomy's mother said to Shizuo as they finally reached where they were standing.

Shizuo took a look at the picture that Naomy's mother handed him. In it Naomy had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Even Shizuo could tell that this pitcher was fake. "Nope haven seen her." He said boredly.

"Are you sure? She's been missing for a few weeks now. Please sir, are you sure you haven't seen her? She's our only daughter." The women pleaded.

"Look lady, I haven't seen the kid. If she's your daughter you should keep better track of the kid. I don't have time to watch out of other peoples kids." Shizuo said angrily.

"Shizuo, hay man; you know your late for work right?" Tom said as he was walking down the side walk toured them. Shizuo's eye began to twitch slightly out of anions.

"Shizuo? As in Shizuo Heiwajima?" Naomy's mother said panicking.

Shizuo turned back to her. "Yea what of it?" He said starting to get more pissed, but he had to remember that Naomy was standing right behind him so he couldn't loss it. If he did, she could end up hurt or her parents might notice her.

"We're sorry for taking up your time Shizuo. Here's a check for any in conveyors." Naomys father finally said something as he handed Shizuo a check for a very large sum of money and then just like that took off down the street. Shizuo didn't even have time to stop them and hand it back to them. Once they were out of sight Shizuo turned to reveal a shivering Naomy.

"Jeez kid where's your coat?" shizuo said as he took off his own coat and draped it over Naomy. His coat fell to almost the ground on her, but she didn't seem to notice anything.

"Is she ok?" Tom asked.

"Don't know. Hay Naomy you okay?" Sizuo asked.

"They…didn't…notice me." She said shocked.

"Did you want them too?" Shizuo asked sarcastically causing Naomy to shake her head rapidly. Shizuo sighed. "So what were you doing out here by yourself anyways?" He asked looking around for the flee, but he didn't see him anywhere.

"My kitten ran out the door this morning and I chased after it. But it ran into this building and I couldn't get in….then I saw my parents walking this way." Naomy told Shizuo.

"So the fur balls in this abandoned building." Shizuo said moving Naomy out of the way of the building. With a quick punch to the wall it crumbled; leaving a door sized hole in the wall. "Then let go get the little thing." He said as he walked into the building. Naomy stud there stunned and slightly scared. Shizuo just punched through a wall, A SOLID BRICK WALL; how was that possible? But he did help her with her parents so Naomy ignored the scared feeling she had and followed him into the dark abandoned building.

"Hay Shizuo you know I'm all for you helping out people and what not but we got to be getting to work soon. We're already late." Tom said as he followed them in.

"Yea I know that Tom, but first I got to make sure Naomy is safe."

"Naomy? You mean that girl that's been missing?" Tom asked.

"Yea." Shizuo said.

"But then shouldn't you take her to her parents?"

"I WONT GO BACK THERE!" Naomy yelled causing Shizuo to look back at her and Tom to jump. She gasped and bowed. "I'm so sorry, please don't be angry." She said timidly.

"So then…are the rumors true? Did they really…abuse you?" Tom asked sadly.

Naomy was quiet for a while. She was tens and looking at the ground. She hadn't known that there were rumors going around about her being abused or anything like that. Slowly she looked over to Shizuo who was watching with slightly sad eyes but also with a look like he wouldn't let anything else happen to her. She then looked over to Tom and though she didn't say anything she nodded her head. Yes they had abused her.

"Speeking of which; here, I think you deserve this more than me after everything they've put you through." Shizuo said handing her the check her parents had handed him.

Giving her no time to protest, Tom sighed while ran his hand though his hair. "So where's this cat of yours?" Just then they all heard a mew coming from the corner. When they all walked over there they saw that Naomy's kitten was sitting there liking another kitten that was laying down and that another kitten was curled up next to them.

"Aww so my kitten has siblings." Naomy said as she picked hers up. "Don't worry, I won't let them be left alone." She said but then stopped and thought about it. "Oh but Izaya already let me have one kitten, what are the chances of him letting me have three." She paused. "I don't even know if I can take care of three."

Just then one of the other kittens walked over to Tom and started to rub up ageist his leg. He looked down at the little fur ball; who was now sitting right in front of him, with its head tilted to the side and its big round eyes purring at him. With a small mew Tom bent down and picked up the little fur ball. It started to softly purr and then it licked him with its small, pink, sandpaper like tong. It almost seemed to smile at him. Then it mewed again. "Aw damn, I can't just leave this little…" he paused and looked at its gender, "guy after he chose me." Tom said as he started to pet him.

"Really? You'll take him in?" Naomy said amazed. She wasn't use to people being nice.

"Yea."

"Okay…but then what about the other one?" she asked.

"Don't look at me. My apartment doesn't allow pets." Shizuo said.

"That's ok Shizuo, Izaya might be whiling to take in one more kitten." Naomy said.

"Actually I think I know someone who might take it in." Shizuo said while looking up at the ceiling. After a few seconds he looked down at the kitten and picked it up. "Tom I'll meet up with you in a bit. I'm going to take Naomy to drop off this kitten and then take her back to Izaya's. "He said and started to walk away.

"Are you sure you should be around him Shizuo? You know how you can loss it around him." Tom asked.

"I'll be fine. Besides Naomy will be there. Something about her makes it hard to loss it."

"Wait, Shizuo-Sama." Naomy said and paused while looking over to Tom. "Um you…can tell…whether this is a boy or a girl right?" Naomy said nervously holding out her kitten.

Tom looked at Naomy surprised that she wasn't so skittish. He thought that with her being abused that she would be more closed off but she seemed to be doing really well with everything. "Yea sure." He said and took her kitten to take a look. "You have a girl and Shizuo has a…" he paused to walk over to Shizuo and take a look at the kitten he was holding. "a boy." Tom finished.

"That makes it easier to name them then." Naomy said lightly petting her kitten. "Right Gina?" Naomy said.

"You named you cat silver?" Shizuo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she is silver." Naomy said.

"Alright, well come on. We need to get a move one. I'm already late of work." Shizuo said and stared to walk away again; this time Naomy followed behind him.

As they were walking down the side walk Naomy began to think. 'What did Tom mean by Shizuo losing it?' She wondered if she should ask Shizuo or not. Would it upset him? Would he even answer? Would he get mad at her? What if he "lost" it on her? But then again Izaya had talked to Shizuo the day before and everything seemed to be fine, so it couldn't really hurt could it? Naomy finally came to a decision. "Um Shizuo-sama…"

"You know you don't have to call me sama." Shizuo said.

"Alright Shizuo…what did Tom mean by you losing it?" Naomy asked.

At first Shizuo didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he told her that she would become scared of him and run off. What would he do then? He didn't want to see her hurt or caught by her parents or anything. He realized that even though they hadn't really known each other long and he'd only seen her twice before today; one time she was un-conches that he thought of her a little sister that he needed to protect. She was too innocent even with all the dark things that she'd been through. "I…I have a hard time…controlling my anger." He finally told her afraid of how she would react. "And…it gets worse when I see Izaya." He finished without looking at her. She had moved to stand next to him while he began to answer her.

"Oh." She simply said. She want mad at him or anything. He'd never shown his "angry" side to her or anything so she wasn't really afraid of him. It was hard to be afraid of him anyways because he had hidden her from her parent.

"You're not afraid of me or anything?" Shizuo asked.

"No. You helped me." She told him.

After a few minutes Shizuo led Naomy up to an apartment building. They went inside and up a few floors. When Shizuo stopped at a door he knocked. A few seconds later someone answered causing Naomy to practically stop breathing. Standing in front of her was no doubt a woman, but she had no head, and what seemed to be black smock was being emitted from where her head should be. The "women" was dressed in a black leather suit. Naomy's mouth opened and closed with no words coming out and her eyes were wide open.

The headless women looked at Shizuo first then to Naomy. She took out a PDA and began to typ. When she was done she showed it to Shizuo.

"Hey Celty, this is Naomy." Shizuo introduced them.

Celty looked back to Naomy and typed something on her PDA before showing it to Naomy. "Hi Naomy." It said.

"Um…hi." Naomy said shyly slightly hiding behind Shizuo.

Celty typed something else and showed it to Shizuo again.

"Naomy found some kittens and didn't want to leave them. Naomy's taking one and Toms taking another, but she'd couldn't take the last one and my apartment doesn't allow pets." Shizuo said and paused.

"Would…would you take him in? He'll be all alone if you done." Naomy said shyly as she stepped out from behind Shizuo. Shizuo held out the little kitten that he'd been holding and instantly Celty took the kitten from Shizuo. She typed rapidly on her PDA.

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE." Celty showed them what she wrote. Then wrote something else. "Thank you Shizuo, Naomy." It read.

"So then you'll take him in?" she said excitedly.

Celty nodded then pulled Naomy into a hug. Naomy didn't know what to do, she wasn't use to being hugged. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Celty; wondering if the worm feeling she felt was what it felt like to be hug by a mother. When Celty let go she typed something onto her PDA again and showed it to Naomy. "I promise I'll take really good care of him, so don't worry alright." she had written.

"Alright." Naomy smiled.

"Thanks Celty. I'll see you later; right now I have to take Naomy back to Izaya's." Shizuo said.

Celty rote on her PDA that Naomy didn't see.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Shizuo said and began to leave.

It sounded like Celty was worried about the same thing Tom had been worried about. Naomy wasn't worried about it though. Shizuo had explained what their concerns were about, and he said he'd be fine. Naomy followed Shizuo as he walked back out the apartment building and down the street again. Neither one of them said anything to each other. But with all the walking and running Naomy had been doing today she was beginning to lag behind Shizuo. Her legs hurt yet burned at the same time and her lungs still didn't quit burning from the cold air that had harshly hit them as she breathed when she had been running.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo stopped and asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Naomy breathed out slightly panting. She wanted to stop but she also didn't want to take up too much of Shizuo's time. He had already been late to work when they first ran into each other this morning.

When she caught up with him, he looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. She was still holding her kitten Gina in her arms and she had fallen asleep. He could also tell that Naomy was getting tiered. After all she had run all the way from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro, and walked to Celty's apartment; which wasn't close. And now she had to walk all the way back to Shinjuku. Shizuo rolled his eyes slightly annoyed but not really angry. "Hop on." He told her as he got down for her to get on his back.

"I'm ok Shizuo-sama." She panted out again.

"Just hop on kid; you'll end up passing out on me if you keep pushing yourself like this." He told her.

Once Naomy placed her kitten into the pocket of Shizuo's coat and hesitantly climbed onto Shizuos back Shizuo began to walk again. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble Shizuo. I didn't mean to make you late for work or anything. You could have just left me to find my way back to Izaya's" she told him feeling guilty about everything he had done for her. Even Izaya and Celty had done things for her; even if Celty had only taken in the kitten. It was still a lot they had done that they didn't have to do.

"Don't worry about it. I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to you anyways, and Tom's a really understanding guy so it's really not a big deal." Shizuo explained to Naomy. After that they were silent. It wasn't an odd or uncomfortable silence, but Shizuo actually felt calm and comfortable. It was like Naomy was his sister that he'd never had. She gave off the same sibling feeling that his brother Kasuka gave off. She needed someone there to protect her and Shizuo was there to be the big brother that could protect her. But it was funny because even though Shizuo knew that they were headed to Izaya's, Shizuo wasn't upset about that either. Izaya had been acting weird after Naomy had ended up with him. He wasn't as devious and constantly plotting something. Or at least not that Shizuo was aware of. Now that Shizuo thought about it; Izaya hadn't really been in Ikebukuro lately either. He hadn't been bugging him or anything like that.

In the time it took for Shizuo to think about how Izaya had been changing they had arrived at Izaya's apartment building. Shizuo walked in and up the multiple stare cases until they reached the floor Izaya lived on. Just as Shizuo was about to knock on the door it flew open. Standing there was Izaya himself about to run out the door. He had his jacket and shoes on and in his arms was Naomys jacket.

"Hi Izaya." Naomy said from Shizuo's back.

"Na..omy." Izaya stuttered, but then quickly corrected himself with a smile on his face. "Hello there Nao-Chan. Where did you run off to?" He asked.

"Gina ran out the door earlier this morning and I ran after her." She told him.

"And I see your ran into Shizuo-chan too." Izaya said while looking up at the tall blond.

"Yea he helped me." She said slightly more quiet remembering what had happened.

Izaya looked from Naomy to Shizuo wondering what had happened but not really wanting to ask. She sounded upset as it were and he didn't want to make her any more upset then she was. Just then Naomys stomach rumbled causing Izaya to laugh. "Well come on in and get something to eat Nao-Chan." He told her.

After Shizuo set Naomy back onto the ground she took Gina from the pocket of his coat and handed his coat back to him. "Thank you Shizuo." She said and handed him back his coat; then walked into the apartment past Izaya.

"Not a problem." Shizuo said. Once she was out of hearing range Izaya looked back at him.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"I saw her outside an abandoned building crying. Her parents were just down the side walk so I hid her until her parents passed. Tom showed up not to long after and then we went and found her cat; which ended up having two brothers. Tom took one and I took the other one to Celty, and brought her back here." Shizuo explained boredly.

"Her parents were in Ikebukuro? Well thing isn't good." Izaya said more to himself then to Shizuo.

"Why's that?"

"Because that means their getting closer to finding her." Izaya explained.

"Well I'll keep an eye out for them and make sure nothing happens to her if she's out by herself again, but you need to keep a better eye one her." Shizuo said as he turned around as he left.

Izaya blinking as Shizuo told him off about not keeping a better eye on her. Did he just get scolded…by Shizuo no less?


End file.
